


All Things Bright and Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I haven't slept and I'm in rarepair hell as per usual, M/M, this started because I couldn't find enough tsukihina fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A study date turned awkward leads to blossoming feelings inside of Tsukishima. But does he have the bravery to confront them, or shall Hinata have to stop him from running away?(Discontinued, sorry fellow rare-pair shippers!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow could I have picked a worse title. I was struggling, I'll be honest - my thought process was basically:  
> "UH WHAT WORDS CAN BE USED TO DESCRIBE HINATA. UH. BRIGHT. UHHH"  
> and then that gosh darn song came into my head and I was like hahah sure ┐(︶▽︶)┌  
> it's 10am, without sleep, my decisions are nothing, my brain is mush

Tsukishima wasn’t entirely sure how he’d ended up in this situation. What he had originally hoped to have been a quiet night spent in his room, with nobody to annoy the hell out of him, had gone thoroughly pear-shaped. It had started during volleyball practice when Hinata - of course it’s Hinata’s fault, when  _ isn’t  _ it Hinata’s fault - had started whining about his abysmal grades.

Apparently, he’d been doing so poorly that his mother had threatened to get him a private tutor, taking up his precious volleyball time. Mostly everyone had responded sympathetically, and even Tsukishima had to admit that it wasn’t exactly something he could poke fun at. Even if the orange midget was a pain in the rear most of the time, he filled an important role in the team that couldn’t be filled by anyone else.

Not to mention, it would feel weird to not have him shouting and running around the gym. But Tsukishima wasn’t likely to say any of this.

Practice seemed to continue as usual, if they ignored the melancholy air that seemed to surround the normally upbeat decoy. It was during their break when he plopped down on the bench next to Sugawara that it began. The upperclassman started suggesting he find a classmate to help him outside of practice, and even began suggesting people to do so.

Kageyama was out, since his grades were almost (but not quite) as bad as Hinata’s. Yamaguchi was also no good, as he practiced his serves every evening almost religiously. Yachi would have been perfect, had it not been for the fact that she’d taken on a project for extra credit. That left out all the volleyball-affiliated first years out of the picking, bar Tsukishima.

He tried at first to talk his way out of it, with the reason of hanging out with his brother - although this plan was shattered at Yamaguchi’s innocent question of, “But I thought you said earlier that Akiteru was out of town for the week?”

After that, none of his excuses worked. Daichi and Sugawara wore him down, with disapproving looks and pleading eyes respectively, until he sighed and agreed, on the condition that Hinata would get him something to eat every day before studying.

“And I don’t mean a pack of cheap ramen either,” he said, glaring at Hinata. Hinata had spent a good five minutes after that, grumbling that ramen was good and it wasn’t as if he was made of money. In the end, he couldn’t say no and it had led to them walking home together, only to get caught in a sudden shower of rain.

Hinata had begun to run off, only to get a few metres away and turn to see Tsukishima still walking along at his regular pace. He’d hopped about in place, saw that he wasn’t going to move any faster and darted forward to grab his wrist. Caught by surprise, Tsukishima was jerked forwards as the smaller boy dragged him down the street, hollering all the while about how they were going to get wicked colds.

They’d burst through the door of Hinata’s house, with him barely saying a “I’m home!” to his family, instead continuing to drag Tsukishima - who had by this point, resigned himself to his fate - upstairs to his room. He’d left him in there while he went to grab some towels from the bathroom and for but a moment, Tsukishima Kei had some peace.

He took this as an opportunity to wipe off his glances, grimacing when he saw how the lenses were smeared with rain. Even after swiping his shirt over them three, four times, the streaks were still visible. He gave up with a sigh and put them back on, blinking as he took in the sight of Hinata’s room.

It was cleaner than expected. Not to say that it was pristine, as he was pretty sure he could spot a dirty pair of pants sticking out from underneath his bed, but the floor was mostly clear and there weren’t mountains of rubbish piled up everywhere. Instead, there were posters and photographs, clearly printed out by Hinata, plastered to the walls, and even a battered and slightly flat volleyball tucked into the corner of the room.

It was so very… Hinata, he couldn’t help but think. Almost as if hearing his thoughts, Hinata burst through the door again, shattering the momentary quiet. He tossed a towel blindly towards him, his mouth already moving a mile a minute about how they were so unlucky for getting caught in the rain.

Tsukishima let him talk, instead choosing to work on drying his hair. He was sure it would be sticking up in every direction, but it wasn’t as if anyone was really going to see it. Well, anyone apart from-

“Pfft, Tsukishima! Your hair looks all crazy! Like BWOOF!” Hinata had paired the absurd sound with an explosive gesture.

“As if you can talk, shorty,” he retorted, smirk already in place. “This is what your hair looks like every day.” Hinata squawked in shock, a subtle blush working its way up to his cheeks as he spun around to check his hair out in the mirror. Seconds later, he turned back to Tsukishima and grinned.

“Well in that case, at least now we match!”

To this, Tsukishima had no reply, his wit and sarcasm failing him for a moment as he thought that in that moment, Hinata almost looked beautiful. That is, if you ignored the complete and utter mess that was his hair. 

Moving on from that thought was probably the best course of action for him.

“...Aren’t we supposed to be studying?” he asked, effectively changing the subject. Hinata deflated slightly before nodding and sitting down next to Tsukishima and pulling out his textbooks. They spent the next hour looking over various example questions, Tsukishima gladly pointing out Hinata’s mistakes - although it was all for his grades, of course.

They were only interrupted once, by Hinata’s mother who placed two servings of donabe on the table in front of them.

“I figured you’d be chilled to the bone after the state you boys came home in,” she said. Tsukishima murmured his thanks, to which he got a “no problem, hon” and a sunny smile so similar to that of his classmate. After the both of them had eaten, they planned to get back to studying. And yet, Tsukishima found himself roped into playing video games.

“And how exactly is this going to help improve your grades?”

“Come on, Tsukishima! All work and no play is bad! Besides, it’s not as if - put a portal here. Awesome, thanks. Besides, it’s not as if I can become a genius overnight.”

“If we’re aiming to turn you into a genius,” Tsukishima said, a smirk already sliding into place. “Then there’ll never be an end to me tutoring you. It’s just impossible.”

“You’re so rude, Tsukishima! Be nice to me!” As he said this, Hinata began leaning into him, shooting puppy eyes up at him.

“Just because the king falls for this, doesn’t mean that I will,” Tsukishima said, trying to shift back and regain his personal space. Hinata was persistent however, and simply leaned further towards him. In the end, the two of them were leaning so far that Hinata just tumbled over, pinning Tsukishima down in the process.

The two of them stayed there, Hinata near straddling Tsukishima’s waist and the blonde boy unable to tear his eyes away from the boy leaning over him. Seconds stretched on, with each of them staring into each other’s eyes, before he cleared his throat, seemingly startling Hinata from his thoughts.

“S-s-sorry!” He squeaked, flinging himself off and away from Tsukishima. His face was bright red, and even the tips of his ears seemed to be turning pink. He sat, eyes averted and with his hands clasped firmly in his lap. Tsukishima, on the other side, looked to be unaffected, not a trace of blush to be seen.

On the inside, however, his thoughts and heart were racing. He tried reasoning that he’d been caught by surprise, that anyone’s chest would be fluttering had they been pushed and pinned to the floor like that. His internal monologue began to run away from him, thoughts of what if he hadn’t brought attention to their position and how Hinata’s eyes seemed to shine.

And yet, he kept his expression blank, choosing instead to suggest they go back to playing the game. A few minutes of portals and puzzles later, and his heart had slowed from its staccato rhythm. Even his thoughts slowed to a halt, and it was at that moment that he knew. He liked Hinata. Whether as a friend or more, he wasn’t entirely certain quite yet.

But what he did know for sure was that he was terrified. He didn’t want this, these feelings. He was happy with how things were, even if he didn’t outwardly show it. And so he decided that it would be best to ignore it. Push those feelings down, and keep his relationship - his friendship - with Hinata as distant as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate chapter title:  
> Study date gone wrong! gone awkward! gone sexual! nope, it's just awkward.


End file.
